rpgoutcryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dacken Grey
Subject*** Dacken Kivin Affiliation-None As a As a young boy, Dacken Grew up on the planet Tatooine. He was a Small Quite Adventures boy he went to the Lirbray he was very fond of books he would go daily to read and look and check out things. His Father was a good person and his mother the same his father would often teach Simple things in Life about the Force and things that where good and bad. His Father Guided him to be a good person and a positive role model. As Dacken Grew a bit older and a bit Wiser about the life he lived in and the soundings he had He came to Realize Life it's self had to have a meaning besides fighting and what not He and his Friends would seme to always get into trouble But Dacken had a gift.. a Talent... that He soon Realized later on down the road of his life He could stop conflicts.(see what i mean later on in the story or Rp) On a Cool night on Tatooine, His parents where in the kitchen Cooking something to eat for dinner. when all of the sudden The door was flung open off and slammed his mother's face into the hot oil pot... Two Hooded figures Stepped in slowly Dackens Father pushed the door off of his wife to see there was nothing to do for her.. he face was burnt so bad and the pain was soo un bareabul she slowly died Dacken's Father hid him under the table as the too hooded figures started to attack Dackens Father beating him to death they ran out of the door( yeah i know Typical Emo story ha ha -.-) Dacken looked at his father his last words where you can bring people to peace stop the wars.... to com- his father died in his hands. After awhile He knew he was on his own He packed his things up after Burying his parents not even Driven on Revenge to Chase the two cloaked figures.. He slowly thought to him self while looking at his parents Grave. If it truly is my Destiny To do this then I will push my self forward To get it Accomplished. He then turned around and walked away. ****Transmission Erased**** ***Code 33271*** Access Denied ****Current Time**** He awoke out of the night like a pice of glass hitting the ground almost like night so very long ago on that cold Tatooine night he slowly wiped the sweat from his forehead. Dacken Thought of his Fathers last words as he try'ed to realize what he meant then it hit him Maybe It's my Destiny to stop the fights..... the wars..... the pain and suffering of others.... But I can't do it alone...How could I do it alone.... this is impossible That Damn old hermit on Kashyyyk taught me so much be for he died .... he sighed slowly and rubed his head looking around at the Corrupted world he lived in this .... around me nothing but corrupted politics Senators Sith Jedi They just don't get it....Army's Some one needs to stop this..... Put the End to it all... I Will..... he shut the light off to his room and went to bed..